Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optically-activated systems and cosmetic and/or dermatological compositions thereof. More particularly, the optically-activated systems absorb ambient light and re-emit visible light to reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections including, dark under eye circles, hyperpigmentation, rosacea, lines, wrinkles, enlarged pores, cellulite, uneven skin tone, and the like. The optically-activated systems may take the form of lotions, creams, gels, mousses, sticks, powders, and so forth, and may be used in various cosmetic or dermatological preparations, for example, make-up foundations and concealers, and skin treatment products, such as moisturizers.
Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of personal care compositions has been developed to improve skin appearance; that is, to reduce the appearance of wrinkles, fine lines, enlarged pores, and so forth, to achieve natural, translucent, more even-toned and youthful appearing skin. Such compositions have traditionally utilized light subtraction materials (pigments), fluorescent brighteners, soft focus technology, and/or biologically active anti-aging ingredients.
Reducing the appearance of dark under eye circles in particular has proved a particularly difficult challenge in the cosmetic and dermatological industries. Typical make-ups and concealers do not provide a natural appearance to the skin under the eyes, but only mask the appearance of skin imperfections. For example, current products on the market for targeting dark under eye circles (often referred to as DUEC) contain one or more of metal oxide pigments, dyes and/or lakes, mica, peptides, and botanicals.
The use of a combination of light scattering with fluorescent light emission to camouflage skin imperfections is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,809 which discloses optically-activated particles for use in cosmetic compositions. The optically-activated particles comprise a solid nylon substrate having a synthetic fluorescent compound trapped therein. The fluorescent compound-treated substrate is coated with cross-linked polyvinyl alcohol (PVA). The optically-activated particles emit and diffuse visible blue light which is said to illuminate shadows in skin and/or camouflage fine lines, creating the illusion that such imperfections do not exist. Nevertheless, treatment of DUEC remains a challenge. Most desired by consumers are natural looking compositions which do not mask the skin but which nevertheless reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections, and dark under eye circles, in particular.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved cosmetic and dermatological systems which are capable of obscuring discolorations and uneven surface texture by imparting a perception of natural, smooth and even-toned skin to observers. The systems of the present invention meet this need by harnessing ambient light and concentrating the increased light reflection in the area of the skin imperfection, and in particular, under the eye.